Ancient
The Ancient (formerly known as Greece) faction is one of the oldest factions in TABS. And, (besides napoleon) it is the smallest faction due to it having less units than other factions (prior to Open Alpha). Overview The Ancient '''faction is a faction based off of the Ancient Rome, and Julius Cole years. They are the 4th faction to be introduced in the Early Access campaign. This faction also has major changes between TABS History with adding, changing, and removing units through out the years. History '''Open Alpha The Ancient faction (also known as Greece at that time) was the smallest faction in the game with only being three (3) units at that time, the Sarissa (also known as the spear at that time), the Shield and the Chariot. All three (3) units were available in Pre-Alpha Closed Alpha The Ballista was moved to the Ancient faction. Due to it being designed by Romans. The faction was no longer the smallest faction. The Medieval faction now has the same amount of units as the Ancient faction does. Napoleon was now the smallest faction. The map "Sahara" was also changed into having a pyramind and tall rocks rather than being flat and only having rocks all over the map. Early Access In Early Access, the faction was renamed into Ancient and added five (5) more units and removed the chariot. The Chariot was expected to come back in a later update. They received two (2) more maps and one (1) sandbox exclusive map. In a later update, the sarissa is no longer the cheapest unit and now backs up when the unit attacked. They also added three (3) secret units scattered around all Ancient maps. Units Current Units * Shield Bearer * Sarissa * Hoplite * Snake Archer * Ballista * Minotaur * Zeus Secret Units * Artemis (Ancient 1) * Teacher (Ancient 2) * Fan Bearer (Ancient Sandbox) Unreleased or Unconfirmed/Alpha Units * Greek Philosopher (possibly scrapped) * Fire Archer (possibly transformed into firework archer) * Chariot (only available in Alphas) (possibly transformed into wheelbarrow tank) Old Stats Open and Closed Alpha Unit Count: 3 in Open, 4 in Closed Most Expensive Unit: Chariot Cheapest Unit: Sarissa Maps Ancient 1 Ancient 1 is a sort of town-like map that has four (4) alleyways. It also has a hoplite statue between the alleyways and at the end of the straight ally. A lighthouse can be seen at the left of the statue and you can Artemis's bow up there and unlock the unit. Ancient 2 TBA Ancient Sandbox Unlike most maps, instead of the map floating in mid air, this map is on top of water. In the middle of the map and straight to north, there is a tall mountain. There are stairs leading to the mountain however they lead to nowhere. You can place units on top of the mountain too. The Fan Bearer's weapon can be found in the south-west side of the map. Sahara The Sahara is mostly blank in Open Alpha with just a few rocks. However, in Closed Alpha, there is a pyramid that you can place units on, and a couple of tall rocks that units can jump over. If a unit falls down the pyramid, a plague will come out and tries to kill both teams. There are also spikes that kill the units when fell into the pyramid. The Ancient Museum city.PNG|Bird eye view of Ancient 1. 2ANCIENT.PNG|Bird eye view of Ancient 2. SANDBOX.PNG|Bird eye's view of Ancient Sandbox. ancientshield.PNG|Shield bearer, the cheapest unit in the faction. ancientzeus.PNG|Zeus, the most expensive unit in the faction attacking some hoplites. ancientfan.PNG|Fan bearers, the cheapest secret ancient unit blowing some halflings ancientartemis.PNG|Artemis (top right corner), the most expensive secret unit attacking some clubbers. Trivia * Putting a Chicken Man Man into the pyramid will cause three (3) plagues to come out. * Besides the Tribal faction, this faction has the most maps out of other factions. * The ballista's model is believed to be based off of the "Skorpio" * Even though the Teacher was found in the Ancient 2 map, it's clothes were named "Renaissance_clothes" in the files. Stating it's a Renaissance unit.